Three Times Tony Took Care of Loki, & One Time Loki Returned the Favor
by shiawasena neko
Summary: FrostIron. Mortal Loki. Three times Loki was sick and Tony helped him, one time that Loki returned the favor. Shameless Loki whump. Probably OOC.
1. Loki gets the flu

"Anthony."

Tony looked over from the screen he was viewing.

"Yes?"

Loki was sitting on a bench in his workshop. They'd been working on projects together. Loki was incredibly intelligent, and Tony actually liked working with him. Today, though, something seemed off. For one, Loki was practically gripping onto the table as if he would fall if he didn't.

"Um. You okay, there?"

"Anthony… the room… it's spinning."

Tony raised an eyebrow and stood up. As he got closer to Loki, he realized that the ex-god was sweating. He was pale, too. Paler than usual. Tony touched his forehead.

"You feel warm. Probably have a fever."

"It hurts," Loki whined, coughing a second later.

"What does?"

"Everything. My legs… chest." More coughing.

"I see. Let's get you to bed. I'll ask Bruce to come take a look at you."

Tony waited for Loki to stand up, but this proved to be a challenge. The second Loki's feet hit the ground, he felt as though he was going to fall. Everything was blurry and he felt so weak…

"Shit," Tony whispered. He quickly helped Loki up, wrapping an arm around his waist. Then, slowly, the two made their way to the elevator.

00

An hour later, Loki lay in bed, dressed in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a ratty AC-DC shirt. The thing was tattered, but it was Loki's favorite, if only because it had belonged to Anthony for so many years, and because it was soft and comfortable. He held in his arms Dusty, the teddy bear that Tony had won for him on one of their first dates. Loki sometimes slept with it if he was upset, so Tony was not surprised to see him holding it to his chest. The fact that he was doing it in front of Bruce was a little disconcerting, though.

A wet rag was laid out over Loki's forehead and his eyes were closed. He groaned and mumbled something about dying before another wave of coughing overtook him.

"Yeah, looks like the flu," Bruce said. "It makes sense and all. His immune system is basically new. I'm surprised he didn't get sick earlier than this."

"Can you give him anything?" Tony asked. He was rubbing Loki's back with his right hand, trying to comfort his lover.

"It's too late to try Tamiflu. I can ask my friend - you know, the real doctor who has a license and all and who you won't let see anyone - to write a prescription for cough syrup with codeine. Besides that, he needs some Tylenol to try to bring the fever down. He should be fine in a week or so."

As Bruce finished that sentence, Loki began to look distinctly green.

"Ah, crap. Hand me the wastebasket."

Bruce reacted just in time. Tony was able to get the basket in front of Loki right before he began to vomit.

Tony sighed and began rubbing Loki's back once again, using his other hand to hold back Loki's hair.

"Make it stop," Loki rasped out when he was done. He held Dusty a little tighter. Thankfully the bear had escaped getting any sick on it.

Tony frowned. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Loki gets food poisoning

Knock, knock.

Tony was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, you alive in there?" He called out.

The sound of something - probably a roll of toilet paper - hitting the door answered him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Go. Away."

Tony snorted and began to chuckle.

"Don't get pissy with me, Reindeer Games. I told you not to go eating those hot dogs from that vendor in the park. Something totally seemed weird about him. Dude probably wasn't licensed. I don't even want to think what was in those -"

"Shut up -" Loki started, but was soon brought down by another round of vomiting.

For the past six hours, he'd either been vomiting or shitting. He wasn't sure which was worse. All he knew was that he'd never felt less dignified then he had been when he was perched on the toilet, wastebasket in his hands in case things decided to come out both ends at once.

Hearing Loki groan, Tony stopped laughing.

"Hey, let me in?" He twisted the doorknob to find that it was unlocked.

He walked inside and shook his head. Loki looked a mess. He was sweating, pale and shaky, no doubt from dehydration.

"My poor Loki," Tony said, pouting.

"I don't understand how there's anything left to come up," Loki replied, weakly.

"It sucks, I know."

Right then, Loki's stomach did another flip. He leaned over and began to vomit once again, this time only bile coming up. When he finished, Tony could see tears in his eyes.

After feeling reasonably sure that he wasn't going to be sick again - not for a while, anyway - Tony flushed the toilet and eased Loki back to a sitting position against the wall. He then got up, got a cup of water and wet a hand towel.

"Let me help," Tony offered, kneeling down in front of his lover.

Loki opened his eyes and gave Tony a pitiful look.

Tony used the towel to wipe Loki's lips, then held the glass of water to his mouth.

"Small sips," he instructed.

Loki did as he was told, taking a few small sips before pushing the glass away. He had reached his limit.

Tony put the glass down and maneuvered himself so that he was behind Loki. Loki leaned back onto Tony's chest and sighed as Tony slowly began to rub his stomach. It was soothing. Within minutes, he began to calm down.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you," Tony said, after a long silence. "You should listen to me, though. I know more about New York than you do."

"It looked good," Loki answered.

"I know."

The two sat in silence for another few minutes before Tony spoke up again.

"Maybe we ought to get you to bed."

Loki opened his eyes and did his best to waggle his eyebrows.

"Yeah, not like that. Maybe in a few days though," Tony said, smirking.

"Aw. Well, I suppose you're right, I'd probably not be much fun."

"Come on." Tony stood up and helped Loki to his feet. He led Loki to the adjoining bedroom and helped him get into bed.

"What about Dusty?" Loki asked, yawning.

"Do you really want to risk Dusty getting anything on him?"

Loki frowned.

"I suppose not."

"I'll tell ya what, though. I'll go get you some Gatorade and peppermint tea. It'll probably help settle your tummy."

Loki forced a smile.

"Thank you, Anthony. You're truly too good for me."


	3. Loki gets a migraine

"The lights, Anthony!" Loki hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. JARVIS, turn down the lights," Tony said. He was guiding Loki to the bed. The ex-god had been complaining of a terrible headache all morning. Fearing some head injury, Tony had taken him to Bruce, who had suggested migraines and had given them the number of a real neurologist who could officially make the diagnosis. He did do a scan of Loki's brain, though, and there were no signs that anything was terribly off.

Tony was left to call the neurologist and beg him for an appointment, while Loki continued to moan about the agony he was in.

Thankfully, the neurologist had an opening. Loki was brought in, given an exam and given prescriptions for Maxalt and Imitrex.

By then, though, the migraine had progressed. Loki complained of blurred vision and nausea. Tony practically had to carry him back into the tower.

00

As soon as Loki was tucked in, Tony sent someone out to pick up his medication. In the meantime, Tony sat by Loki's side, holding his hand. Dusty was there, too. Loki was curled around the stuffed animal, face pressed into the pillow.

"It hurts…" Loki whispered.

"I know it does," Tony whispered back. Loud noises seemed to make Loki's pain worse. "The medicine will be here soon. Maybe we should try some of those deep breathing exercises that the doctor suggested."

"Oh...kay," Loki agreed.

"Good. Breathe in," Tony instructed, "And count to seven."

Loki took a slow, deep breath.

"Good job. Hold it for a second, then exhale and count to five."

Loki did as he was told.

"Good. Now let's do it again."

Loki gripped Tony's hand a little harder, but performed the exercise once more.

"You're doing great, Lo."

"Make it stop, Anthony. Please."

"It's going to stop soon. I promise."

"It feels like my head is going to explode."

"Do you think ice will help?"

"Not sure…"

"I'm going to get you some ice."

Tony had just stood up when JARVIS alerted him. The guy he'd sent to the pharmacy had returned. Thank God.

Tony rushed downstairs to meet the guy, gave him a hundred dollar tip for being so quick, and rushed back up to Loki, who was beginning to writhe in pain.

"Loki, I've got your meds."

"Ugh…"

"Let me get some water for you. You'll be feeling better in no time."

00

An hour later, Loki had ceased moving around in anguish. Now, it was totally silent, save for his slow, steady breathing. The medicine had cured Loki's pain, but had also knocked him out.

Tony continued to sit by his side. He gently pulled the comforter up over Loki's chest, and ensured that Dusty was safe within Loki's grasp. When he was done, he took in the sight before him. He couldn't help but think of how adorable Loki looked. And, though it was a waste of a day, Tony wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else than by Loki's side.


	4. Tony gets a hangover

"Lokiiii. You were supposed to be looking out for me!"

Loki rolled his eyes as Tony began to vomit.

"You're a big boy, Anthony. You should know your limits."

Tony moaned pitifully.

"Apparently two bottles of scotch is now my limit."

"It would be most people's limit, if it helps at all. I'm surprised you don't need to be hospitalized."

Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I still got it. Some of it, at least."

Loki shook his head.

"I do wish you wouldn't drink so much. It worries me."

"Oh, come on. I doesn't happen every day. It's like - oh." Tony began to get sick once again. Loki sighed and continued to rub his back.

"I don't want you to get… what is it called? Alcohol poisoning? And die."

When Tony was finished and calmer, he responded.

"I'm not gonna die, Loki. Not now."

Loki pouted.

"I hope not. Because then I'd be alone."

Tony couldn't help but feel guilty. Though the previous evening's party had been fun, he didn't want to scare Loki into thinking that he might soon be single again.

"Besides… I don't like it when you're drunk."

"No?" Tony pushed himself up and flushed the toilet, then started on the process of standing. His head was killing him, and all he wanted to lay down in their nice, warm, comfortable bed, preferably with the lights off.

"You become very vulgar. And you left me alone with Pepper for most of the night! Do you know how much she loathes me? It was awful."

"Yeah, she does kinda hate you for stealing me."

Loki gave him a look as if to say 'you're not making things any better'.

"Yeah, ok, I get your point. Help me up?" Tony extended a hand to Loki, who took it. Being smaller than Tony, it took a good deal of effort for Loki to pull him to his feet, but he managed to do it.

"Thanks, Lo," he said, leaning heavily on Loki.

Loki adjusted himself so that he could carry Tony's weight and the two headed towards the bedroom. Loki helped his boyfriend to bed, then sat on the edge.

"Dr. Banner says that you ought to take some aspirin and drink some water, so I brought them up for you earlier." He picked up a bottle of pills from the nightstand and took two out. "Open up."

Tony opened his mouth and let Loki place the pills on his tongue. He took the water Loki offered him, too, drinking down half the bottle.

"Hopefully that will help you feel better," Loki told him.

"Eh. It was worth it." Tony stretched out more.

He then opened his eyes, and noticed the look on Loki's face.

"It really bothers you that much?"

The sadness in Loki's eyes answered for him.

"Alright, okay. I won't drink as much next time. And I'll try to stay near you. Or at least take you with me when I'm greeting people."

"Really?" Loki asked, hopefully.

"Really."

Loki gave a huge grin.

"Thank you, Anthony."

"Anytime. Now… Think you can get me an ice pack? My head is still throbbing."

Loki stood up dutifully.

"Of course, love. Anything for you."


End file.
